o domador de dragões
by Tina Granger1
Summary: o domador de dragões


Os risos na sala eram animados. Estavam a dois dias do Natal, na casa dos Weasleys. Sirius estava entre eles, naquele momento estava em um canto, olhando distraidamente para o pinheiro.

– Sirius, aconteceu algo?

– Não, não... - Sirius bateu levemente no braço de Harry. - Eu apenas estava pensando na ultima vez que comemoramos o natal, você com seus pais e...

Sirius balançou a cabeça.

– Sua mãe quase enlouqueceu, quando viu que o Tiago comprou uma vassoura e... Bom, ela jurou que se o Tiago colocasse você na vassoura, iria matar o seu pai. - ele revelou, rindo. - Bem, claro que a gente não colocou você na vassoura, mas nós tres, seu pai, você e eu, demos uma volta na minha motocicleta, alguns dias depois... A Lilian ficou possessa.

Harry riu junto, mas percebia uma enorme tristeza nos olhos de Sirius. Os risos do ex-grifinório estavam falsos, como se algo, alguém estivesse faltando naquele exato momento. Uma movimentação na cozinha, fez que eles se voltassem pra la.

– Essa é minha mãe, Molly. - eles escutaram uma voz de homem dizer. Aproximando-se, Harry viu Carlinhos, que estava ao lado de alguém, que estava de costas para eles.

– É um prazer, senhora Weasley. - uma voz feminina falou, enquanto estendia a mão para Molly, que tinha uma expressão séria. A mulher usava um casaco de tricô verde comprido, até os joelhos, botas de couro até o joelho e uma touca rosa, que tinha motivos infantis bordados.

– Ora, ora Carlinhos... por que não apresentou a sua amiga antes? - Fred que estava atras de Harry pediu, empurrando-o levemente para entrar na cozinha.

– Estava com medo que ela preferisse ser nossa amiga ao invés de sua? - Jorge completou, fazendo o mesmo que o gemeo.

– Deixe eu adivinhar. Vocês são Fred e Jorge. - ela falou, virando-se para os gemeos, que tinham uma expressão divertida. Ela os avaliou por alguns instantes, antes de virar-se para Carlinhos. - E ao contrario do que você falou, até são bonitos.

– Não acredito que você disse que éramos feios. - Fred reclamou, vendo o irmão mais velho meio grunhir.

– Ele não disse que eram feios, só que eu devia estar preparada para ver... - ela piscou para eles. - meus irmãos gêmeos que são mais...

– Acho que essa parte da conversa, você pode esquecer. - Carlinhos falou, revirando os olhos. - E de preferencia, aqueles comentários sobre você sabe o que é, também.

– Quer dizer o fato de você roubar as minhas...

– Especialmente essa parte. - Carlinhos falou seriamente, embora suas bochechas estivessem quase tão vermelhas quanto os cabelos. - Afinal de contas, você também tem o seu nível de... - Carlinhos fez um gesto de deixa pra lá, antes de... Bom, esses são o Harry, ele é amigo do Rony e Sirius, um amigo da família.

Finalmente, a mulher virou-se para Harry, que reparou que ela tinha uma pele ligeiramente amorenada, como se estivesse bronzeada do sol. As bochechas estavam avermelhadas pelo frio.

Os olhos azuis pálidos estavam atras de delicadas lentes e do nada, ela arrancou a touca da cabeça.

Longos cabelos castanhos, espalharam-se pelas costas da mulher, que ainda balançou a cabeça, dando-lhes mais volume. Um enorme sorriso estava no rosto dela, que tinha os olhos brilhantes, antes que ela soltasse um gritinho de alegria.

– Sissi? É você mesmo? - ela pediu, respirando fundo, mal contendo-se.

– Sissi? Francamente garota, depois de tantos anos, você ainda não aprendeu o meu nome?

– Ah, se for você mesmo e não uma piada mal contada...

– Piada mal contada? Voce acha que eu sou uma piada mal contada?

– Eu preciso responder isso com uma resposta que lhe agrade ou posso responder com uma resposta honesta?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas de modo sugestivo. Sirius caiu na gargalhada.

– E pensar que isso fui EU quem ensinou para vocês... Pelo menos, você, Melanie, aprendeu... E por onde está a Leslie?

– Desculpe. - a mulher botou a mão na orelha, como não tivesse escutando bem. - Do que foi que você me chamou, Sissi?

– Oras, você não é a Melanie?

– Francamente. - a mulher botou as mãos na cintura, enquanto encarava Sirius como se estivesse brava. - E você ainda tem coragem de dizer que era o cara que botaria todos os idiotas do planeta pra correr, porque era você que ia se casar comigo!


End file.
